This invention relates to a load receiver, a carrying system using the load receiver, and a method of carrying a load.
Many loads are manually carried at a construction site. For example, five gallon (18.9 liter) buckets are common at a construction site for bringing in construction materials (e.g., paint) and for use in disposing of waste materials. These buckets typically have a wire handle pivotably attached at either end proximate the top of the bucket, with a medially grip on the wire. A filled bucket can weigh on the order of twenty-five kilograms. Repeated carrying of these heavy loads is very tiring for the construction workers. Further, due to their unwieldy nature, carrying of these loads also risks worker injury, especially when the worker has tired.
US 2003/0052144 to Vardi published Mar. 20, 2003 discloses a waist worn belt with a loop for assisting in the moving of large objects, such as sheet material. While this apparatus may assist a worker in certain instances, in other circumstances, the apparatus would not be of assistance.